


Hope and Desire

by bi_furious1



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Oral, Seduction, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Tandy Bowen and Brigid O'Reilly have a cloak and dagger liaison. But what is Dt. O'Reilly really hoping for??





	Hope and Desire

Sat alone in her apartment Dt. O’Reilly held back a yawn; struggling to read through her case notes in the deepening darkness. Disinterested with administrative procedures she looked out through the steamy window to the streetlights beyond; heavy droplets of rain obscuring her view. The brunette sighed; New Orleans was a different bird. 

 

Stroking back a loose lock of wavy brown hair O’Reilly considered for the millionth time why she had left New York for this backwater town; where police peddled drugs instead of busting them. Maybe she wanted this, maybe crooked cops weren’t so intimidating when aliens kept raining from the sky at home. Then again; maybe something supernatural was happening here…

 

A sudden knocking jolting her back to reality O’Reilly sprung from her chair. Suspicious of her unexpected visitor the brunette thumbed the hammer of her police-issued firearm, holster still strapped around her hip; Whoever came to the door of a Cop at 1 am wanted something badly. Stepping towards the entrance she instinctively tensed, all too aware of the enemies she had been making recently. Leaning against the flimsy wooden portal she peered cautiously through the spyhole.

 

Visibly relaxing, O’Reilly released the grip of her weapon to open the latch and pull back the security bolt, swinging open the doorway to reveal the young woman on the other side:

 

“Well this is unexpected.” 

 

Shivering, Tandy Bowen smiled back weakly:

 

“Hey Dt. O’Reilly.”

 

“Ready to give me that statement Ms. Bowen?”

 

Gripping her flimsy jacket tight around her shoulders, the homeless girl shook her head:

 

“Nope.”

 

Crossing her arms O’Reilly bit back her frustration; this unexpected visitor was as stubborn as the rain rushing down from above. Over the last three weeks she had repeatedly tried to find this girl; now she was on her doorstep.

 

“So what brings you here?”

 

Inspecting the girl’s face O’Reilly realised just how drenched Tandy truly was; cold droplets of rain dripping down over her sweet features, bright blonde hair matted into wavy golden tendrils:

 

“Uh-hmm, well my house…”

 

“You mean the hole where you are squatting??”

 

“Yeah, well it has a leaky roof…”

 

Watching the stubborn girl shift awkwardly on her doorstep, the Detective frowned as she finally spoke up:

 

“Sooo… Could I maybe crash here tonight??”

 

Careful to remain professional O’Reilly cleared her throat as she leant against the doorframe:

 

“Out of the question: I’m a cop and you’re a juvenile delinquent. Besides why not stay with your Mom??”

 

Again watching those big brown eyes drop back down to the doormat, Maddy felt a pang of sympathy as the girl responded: 

 

“She’s back in rehab.”

 

Making eye contact, the two women stared back at each other from across the threshold, Shield and Dagger facing off for several long seconds. Swallowing her pride, Tandy made a final plea:

 

“Look, I know you’re investigating me so this is probably, I dunno, inappropriate. I get that. But you said you’d help me and I… I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

Considering what Tandy was saying the Detective’s rational brain fought her emotional heart, well aware of the codes of conduct she would be breaking by letting this girl/con-artist crash in her apartment. On top of that Tandy was a skilled manipulator; known for grifting marks across New Orleans. What if she was just her latest stooge? Standing before Tandy now however, silhouetted against the dark night and rain beyond, O’Reilly couldn’t help but see her vulnerability. Groaning she thumped the side of her head against the wooden frame, making a grudging decision:

 

Stepping aside for her a bright smile lit up Tandy’s perfect face, the girl gratefully stepping out of the rain into the Detective’s small apartment. Closing the door behind the blonde, O’Reilly grimaced as she stepped off the doormat, tracking water across the carpet as she shrugged off her backpack:

 

“This is it?” 

 

Big brown eyes surveying her shabby surroundings, Tandy crinkled her nose disdainfully.

 

“Wow. How are you making me regret this already??”

 

Exasperated O’Reilly shook her head, stepping around her bedraggled houseguest:

 

“Its a studio Bowen, not a penthouse. Unfortunately for you I can’t afford any bigger. Given that you live on the streets I’m surprised you have such high standards…”

 

Biting her tongue, Tandy lowered her head:

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Its fine. But you’re still gonna have to sleep on the couch…”

 

Eyes again trawling over the dim open space, Tandy’s gaze fell onto a stack of evidence boxes piled high against the back wall:

 

“That’ll be fine.”

 

Meeting the brunette’s steely eye once; Tandy sensed the warmth beneath the Detective’s tough exterior, the sharp but attractive brunette emitting kindness in-spite of her rigid loyalty to the law. And Tandy knew she could use that:

 

“Sooo… what do you go by when you’re not on Duty Officer O’Reilly?”

 

Allowing herself a small smile, the brunette responded honestly:

 

“Brigid.”

 

“Well I’m Tandy.”

 

Nodding O’Reilly looked her guest up and down, remembering the girl was still soaked; the young blonde trembling in the dim light of a bare bulb. Still drenched, the Detective noticed how her crisp white top and bright blue jeans had been stained by the harsh downpour. Material left practically see-through, her eyes lingered unconsciously on the blonde’s chest, the saturated cotton clinging to Tandy’s pale skin; revealing the outline of a blue bra. Clearing her throat awkwardly, the Detective tore her gaze away:

 

“You must be freezing. I’d better find you something to dry up…”

 

Striding over to the bathroom she left the girl to herself. Removing her jacket and tugging a phone from her tight back pocket Tandy hastily wiped the screen; making sure the device was still functioning. When the Detective returned she gratefully accepted the soft green towel offered, the brunette wrapping it around her shoulders before brusquely rubbing her down. Initially uncomfortable in this awkward embrace, Tandy eventually accepted the other woman’s help, strong hands working over her curvaceous little frame.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Nodding back curtly, for a moment both women held each other’s gaze, O’Reilly still holding the blonde girl in her arms. Fingers brushing together, Tandy was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings of Hope:

 

….

 

Standing in an endless white void glorious warmth pervaded Tandy’s young mind, flashes of feeling cascading all around her.

 

Just out of reach she could see two women wrapped up in each other:

 

Slick skin sliding against skin, droplets of rain dripping over naked flesh.

 

Dark wet hair mingling with familiar golden locks.

 

Swollen lips clasped together, soft tongues tangling between open mouths.

 

….

 

Flinching Tandy pulled away from the Detective, big brown eyes impossibly wide as the ecstatic vision receded:

 

Watching on, O’Reilly was suspicious as the girl gasped for breath:

 

“Something wrong??”

 

Blinking, Tandy swallowed her surprise:

 

“No! I-I just didn’t realise you were sooo… friendly.”

 

“Sure…” O’Reilly responded skeptically, “Just remember this is one night only Bowen, at least until the storm passes.”

 

Tandy nodded uncertainly:

 

“One night stand… Got it.”

 

Eyebrow definitively raised O’Reilly turned away from Tandy; refusing to be baited by this strange girl as she returned to the table with her files. Then, remembering the reprobate’s reputation, she turned her chair to face the room; making sure to keep Bowen where she could see her.

 

Still in disbelief, Tandy considered what she had experienced; of course she knew that her powers allowed her to see the hopes and desires of a person in a hyper-realistic way. But did Detective O'Reilly really have the hots for her? Or was that just a passing Fantasy?? Whatever the case, Tandy herself had unintentionally absorbed some of those lustful feelings; the dampness between her legs thankfully disguised by her soaking wet attire.

 

Gradually regaining her composure Tandy settled down on the couch, squeezing rainwater from her long blonde hair as the Detective worked, happy to kick of her sodden white trainers and rest up after being in the storm. Passing some time on her phone she soon found herself uncomfortable in her damp clothing, her thoughts drifting back to the sexy mind-meld. Catching the Detective’s eye once more Tandy considered what she’d learnt; maybe this was her play. And if she was ever going to grip on her powers whom better to test them on then a unsuspecting Cop with some deeply repressed sexual urges?

 

“What’cha workin’ on?”

 

“That’s classified.”

 

“Don’t you ever, you know, sleep??”

 

O’Reilly shook her head wearily:

 

“Not tonight. Gotta Big hearing tomorrow for a case I’ve been working on.”

 

“You’re not prepared??” Rising from the settee, Tandy tilted her head curiously as the brunette responded:

 

“I like to be-“

 

Catching Tandy unfasten her pants, O'Reilly paused mid-sentence:

 

“-diligent. What are you doing??”

 

Glancing carelessly back at the Detective, Tandy responded:

 

“What? They’re soaked! besides its just us girls right?? Unless you were ‘hoping’ this would happen…”

 

O'Reilly shook her head in exasperation:

 

“Don’t make this worse than it already is Tandy: Its bad enough I'm letting a suspect sleep in my apartment!”

 

Tandy scoffed: “Well then don’t look if it embarrasses you!”

 

Undeniably transfixed, O’Reilly watched as the homeless girl struggled to wriggle out of her skintight blue jeans, revealing her adorable bubble butt to the Detective as she twisted in place. Mouth hanging open, the brunette’s eyes widened imperceptibly as Tandy rolled the fabric down her perfect pale legs before bending over, pert young behind swaying before her eyes as the girl tugged each leg free.

 

Throwing her pants over the nearest radiator, Tandy twisted back to face the Detective, pleased with the brunette’s stunned reaction. Fingers tugging at her skimpy blue underwear she sauntered over to the table, pulling up a chair.

 

“So you must be some Detective huh?"

 

Not waiting for a response Tandy grasped the hem of her wet fabric, peeling the top up to her armpits:

 

Enraptured by this sexy sight, O'Reilly didn’t respond immediately, biting her lip as the impetuous girl wriggled out of her tight white shirt, sweet round breasts bouncing free as she twisted in her seat:

 

"I-I try to be."

 

Tugging the flimsy cotton over her head, Tandy's golden locks cascaded free around her bare shoulders, the girl shaking out her wet blonde locks as she threw her top aside. Finally wringing out her hair, O'Reilly could only stare as droplets of water dripped down her neck, disappearing into the cleft of the girl’s busom. Eyes following the flow, the Detective took in that sweet round chest, cupped in a virginal white half-cup that was at least a size too small.

 

Swallowing hard, O’Reilly finally met the girl's gaze, Tandy staring knowingly back at her:

 

"What are you really hoping for Detective??"

 

Clearing her throat awkwardly, the brunette scowled:

 

"I'm ‘hoping’ Ms. Bowen, that you will stop bothering me so I can get back to work!"

 

Leaning back in her chair Tandy only smiled more widely, brazen in her half-naked state, accepting O’Reilly’s defensive response as a tacit confirmation of her awakening desire. Spying the Detective's badge on the wooden surface the blonde turned it over, eying her own attractive reflection in the shiny brass shield:

 

"Is that really all you want?"

 

"Give me that!"

 

Reaching over to snatch back her badge their fingers brushed once more. Overcome by another intense vision, Tandy shuddered in her chair:

 

….

 

Feeling intense passion overwhelm her inexperienced mind, Tandy watched two familiar females descend into wanton lust:

 

The brunette buried her face between the perky breasts, hungrily devouring the mewling blonde before taking a nipple into her mouth.

 

Firm hands sliding down the curve of her spine, the brunette’s fingers squeezed the girl’s delicious rump, parting plump cheeks before mashing them back together.

 

Full of lust and passion the two fell backwards, writhing together; their bodies interlocked.

 

….

 

Tandy withdrew her hand, pupils dilated by the vivid images, heart beating twice as fast; shivering at O’Reilly’s subconscious desire.

 

“You alright??” Concern creasing O’Reilly’s sharp features, the brunette laid down her case file on the table to stare back at the bewildered girl.

 

Tandy nodded shakily, pressing wet thighs together beneath the flimsy surface:

 

“I-I’m just cold.”

 

“Fine. I get the hint, you can have my bed.”

 

Stepping back from the table O’Reilly took Tandy’s hand, leading the girl to the back of her shabby apartment: At least if she put the street thief to bed she could get back to work.

 

Still shocked by what she had experienced Tandy swallowed her arousal; realising she had gone too deep into this woman’s suppressed desires. After all Dt.O’Reilly was practically a stranger! And a woman! Whatever private kinks the brunette had Tandy was sure she wouldn’t act on them. And yet if Tandy was going to get what she really came for she might just have to tug on that thread:

 

Setting Tandy down on her messy sheets, O’Reilly positioned herself beside the half-naked girl; still dressed in only her skimpy underwear. Seeing the blonde racked with indecision, again the Detective felt the urge to comfort her; lifting the duvet around quivering shoulders:

 

“Look, I know things have been strange for you recently, investigating into Roxxon, all that history. I will bring them to Justice. You can trust me alright?? I can help you, I promise.”

 

Strangely, having seen inside the the brunette’s mind, Tandy did trust her; completely. Nodding her eyes shimmered; witnessing so much cruelty in this city made her appreciate Dt. O’Reilly’s genuine compassion. Leaning over, O’Reilly brushed back the girl’s wavy blonde hair over her ear as she responded:

 

“Nobody is ever this nice to me…”

 

Putting an arm around the girl’s shoulder O’Reilly smiled:

 

“Well I’m not just anybody.”

 

Feeling hope rising through her body Tandy held O’Reilly’s eye, the spark of mutual attraction burning between them. Gathering her nerve, Tandy elected to act on Brigid’s stolen feelings:

 

Leaning forward she captured the O’Reilly’s mouth in an insistent kiss.

 

Shocked, O’Reilly’s eyes widened as Tandy’s sweet lips pressed against her own, her mouth quickly suppressing her own as the girl tilted into the kiss, the sudden silence in the room only disturbed by the heavy rain outside.

 

Amazed by her own daring Tandy found she immediately enjoyed this new sensation, eyes closing as she held the Detective close.

 

Sealed together for several long seconds, the brunette felt the girl’s sweet tongue slip forward, gently caressing her stunned lips. Remembering who she was O’Reilly broke free, a fine string of saliva breaking between their mouths.

 

Immediately O’Reilly began to panic:

 

“Tandy! That, that was not what I-“

 

“Was hoping for??” Tandy responded slyly: “I think it is.”

 

Leaning in again, O’Reilly instinctively rebuffed the girl’s advances, scrambling backward only to fall back against her bed. Not missing a beat, Tandy followed, lifting a bare thigh over the brunette, effectively straddling the older woman; the sheets around her falling away to reveal the delicious body underneath:

 

“Tandy! I can’t! I Can’t!! This is sooo wrong on so many levels! I’m a Cop! You’re a witness, a suspect!!”

 

Ignoring the Detective, Tandy leant over the splayed brunette, tearing open her plaid shirt to reveal a conservative green bra underneath. Smiling wickedly the girl pawed at the woman’s chest, fingers curling around her bouncing bosom. Arching her back Tandy pressed her body downward, not content until they were wrapped up together.

 

Holding her breath, O’Reilly felt a million thoughts cascade through her mind. Of course she had had trysts; hell she’d hooked up with a uniform in the back of his squad car days earlier, but this was different. Right?? 

 

Fingers slipping down the girl’s bare back O’Reilly felt the light blue fabric of Tandy’s panties brush against her fingers. Biting her lip the Detective felt a forbidden urge, instinctively grasping the blonde’s behind. Feeling strong fingers give her ass a good squeeze Tandy smirked; hopes becoming reality. Coming out of her irrational haze however, O’Reilly leant up on her elbows, pushing the blonde girl back:

 

“Tandy. You know I can’t!”

 

Blinking hard the blond relented, sitting back on her haunches as O’Reilly rose up. Biting her lip, Tandy stroked back wavy blonde locks as she tried to rethink her strategy: What was she doing? Were these her desires or Brigid’s?? All O’Reilly wanted was to help her… How could she use that?

 

“I’m sorry… sorry. I know this is fast and you barely know me. Its sooo weird… I just; I just need someone to hold me right now…”

 

Listening to the usually tough girl blather her excuses, O’Reilly saw embarrassment, that plump, oh so kissable lower lip trembling as the girl spoke. Was this genuine? Or just another manipulative play by a Street Thief? Did Tandy even know??

 

The single bare bulb that lit her apartment shining down on the girl, Tandy glowed like an angel above her; as if the bright light illuminate the blonde’s best qualities. Whatever her crimes there was still goodness here; a person that needed her protection.

 

An insatiable heat rise up inside her belly from where she had suppressed it, O’Reilly scowled, her own resolve crumbling due to Tandy’s sexy guilt-trip:

 

“Goddam it!”

 

Leaning forward she captured the girl’s lips once more, stilling the trembling blonde as she held her in her arms; determined to comfort a victim in her hour of need. Procedural restraint falling away, this time the brunette opened the girls’ mouth with hers, tongue twirling together.

 

Lips smacking, blonde and brunette hair tangled as they twisted into each other, kissing over and over for several long minutes. Finally pulling away O’Reilly panted for breath, peeling the shirt from the shoulders and throwing it aside as she spoke to the enraptured blonde in her lap:

 

“One night stand alright Tandy? And you can’t tell anybody about this.”

 

Nodding insistently, Tandy ran her hands over the brunette’s smooth skin, distracted by the maturer woman’s glorious body:

 

"One night stand. Got it."

 

Still anxious, O'Reilly squeezed the girl's hands insistently: 

 

“No seriously Tandy, I could lose my job if anybody found out about this. I need you to keep a tight, tight lid on it. Understand??”

 

Ignoring the Detective: Tandy reached behind her back, quickly unfastening her own bra and peeling it away from her succulent chest:

 

“Ssshhh!”

 

Cupping her hands around the brunette’s face, Tandy grinned:

 

“No more talking.”

 

Overwhelmed by the two perfect peaks before her O’Reilly swooned. Impatient, Tandy pulled her head forward, burying the Detective’s face between her boobs, gasping as the brunette latched onto her heaving body, lips kissing tender flesh as Tandy fulfilled another of her secret desires.

 

Smothering herself in those oh so sweet tits, O’Reilly soon forgot the code of ethics as she focused on pleasure; enjoying the incessant warmth and snugness she found between the blonde's perky breasts. Lips pressing against soft white skin, her tongue lathered Tandy up before her mouth instinctively wrapped around an erect nipple, the Detective soon suckling on the girl's engorged bud. Brushing back the Detective’s dark hair, Tandy swooned as she watched those sharp eyes close, lashes fluttering as she bit on her hardening peak; saliva dripping down the curve of her breast.

 

Distracted, O’Reilly didn’t notice as Tandy left hand began to glow, a dagger made of light slicing through her belt and holster with a flick of the blonde’s wrist, the glowing blade already fading as she tore the band apart.

 

Pulling away Tandy leant over the Detective, tugging hastily at the brunette’s pants; almost pulling O’Reilly off the bed in her determination to disrobe her:

 

“Somebody’s eager!”

 

Lifting her hips, O’Reilly grinned, helping Tandy roll her tough blue jeans down to her ankles before the impatient blonde gave up:

 

“Isn’t this what you were hoping for??”

 

Crawling back up the Detective’s body Tandy intertwined their thighs, parting the brunette’s legs to press her needy core against her own.

 

Moving quickly Tandy brushed their pussy’s together, her swollen lips mashing against the woman below. Eyes widening, both Shield and Dagger moaned as they gave into animal lust; sensitive’s nethers clashing together as Tandy humped the shuddering brunette.

 

Grinding Tandy hurriedly increased her pace, flexing against O’Reilly’ melting core. Gasping for breath the Detective flipped back her dark hair, holding the blonde close as the girl rushed to finish.

 

Watching Tandy struggled however O’Reilly soon realised she moved like a flustered schoolgirl; her lust and inexperience coming through in equal measure as the blonde attempted to hump her into oblivion. 

 

Panting for breath, hot and bothered, Tandy shuddered as O’Reilly gripped her bare hips, stopping the desperate girl in her tracks: 

 

“Woah, woah woah! slow down Tandy! We’ve got all night okay??”

 

Biting her lip Tandy nodded uncertainly, her eyes flicking across the room, her cheeks turning pink; without O’Reilly’s hopes to guide her impure lust had taken over. Continuing her line of question, O’Reilly smiled:

 

“I’m guessing you’ve never done this before huh?”

 

“Well not, ‘this’ specifically…” the blonde responded defensively: “But I've watched porn!!”

 

Raising an eyebrow, O’Reilly smirked, quickly taking charge:

 

Flipping Tandy onto her back, the girl gasped in surprise as O’Reilly leant over her, kissing the blonde once more as she slipped her hand down her abdomen.

 

Feeling the perfect skin beneath her O’Reilly beamed into the intimate kiss, tongues dancing together as her fingers slipped over the girl’s belly:

 

Feeling telltale digits glide over her inner thigh Tandy whimpered delightfully, O'Reilly cradling her gently even as her hand crawled up to the blonde's bright blue knickers. Pulling aside Tandy's last layer of protection the brunette paused, holding her breath, before finally allowing her digits to glide over wet folds.

 

Tandy gasped and twitched in response as the Detective cupped her quivering sex firmly. Resting beside the girl, thighs intertwined, O'Reilly kissed the blonde's forehead, keeping her calm as she probed her pulsating pussy.

Electing to take thinks slow, all too aware how sensitive Tandy wasbeneath all the spunk and bravado, O’Reilly masturbated the horny blonde as she would have done for herself any other night; the brunette realising this was where her experience gave her an advantage over the much younger woman:

 

"Poor little Tandy," O'Reilly whispered teasingly as she ran a fingertip lightly over the girl's clit:

 

"Always running away... you wanna run from me now??"

 

"Nnnngh-Noooo! Unngh!!" Unsure whether to be offended or aroused, the Detective's fingers soon quelled any tension Tandy felt, little bolts of pleasure dancing around Tandy's belly as the woman stroked her core.

 

"That's right," O'Reilly cooed, positioning a finger on either side of the swollen bud and rubbing them back and forth ever so gently: “How about you come down to the station for me tomorrow huh? Give me a nice little statement?…”

 

Choking involuntarily, Tandy clutched the brunette as she manipulated her nethers, wanting more contact even as the Detective took advantage.

 

“Hmmm? Just one little statement??” 

 

Grinning naughtily the brunette flicked a digit against Tandy's clit, causing the girl to instantly spasm, her hips jerking violently against O'Reilly. Realising the O’Reilly was not going to let up until she said what she wanted to hear, Tandy nodded desperately:

 

“Okay!” 

 

O'Reilly grinned: "Good girl... Now how about we try this…"

 

Tandy's thighs trembled, she stared blindly up at the ceiling as the brunette’s fingers touched her intimately once more. Twitching and jerking uncontrollably, she wondered vaguely if this was a good thing, terrified the Detective was completely unraveling her: Tandy, who always liked to appear composed, found herself now lost in the pleasure the other woman created; willing to confess to murder if it meant this Cop never stopped.

 

Holding her nerve, O'Reilly was shocked by the warmth spreading through her own loins to the rest of her body. Having elicited a fire Tandy's every movement stoked the flames: with every turn of her own hand the young blonde twisted and writhed against her, sensitive flower brushing into burning lips with a delicious insistence, their cores so close, their mouths brushing together:

 

"Good gurrrrl," the Detective croaked, her hot breath mingling with Tandy's own, their faces millimetres apart: "I've got you." 

 

Tandy whined, eyes twinkling as even more sparks of pleasure jumped through her system, the delicious pressure of their sexes intertwined making her head spin: 

 

“It's okay Tandy, just breathhhh…"

 

Forcing herself to nod, Tandy knew this was her greatest obstacle; she'd never been good at following orders, of letting go of control. It had been the same with every partner, her unwillingness to be vulnerable ruining every relationship. Even as dark curls tickled her cheek and the Cop's intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, Tandy struggled to release her pent up fears. Meeting the brunette's gaze, her eyes swam with uncertainty, so close to unspeakable pleasure:

 

"Brigid…?" she gasped, sounding small and uncertain.

 

Seeing the girl's struggle, O'Reilly rallied, one hand returning to the blonde's sex whilst the other stroked her hair:

 

"It's okay," the brunette exclaimed, her fingers coaxing the runaway as she made tighter, quicker circles with her fingertips, the blonde clutching her upper arm as she slipped two fingers between her open lips:

 

“Just, ahhhh! Let go!"

 

Digits curling up into her sex, Tandy arched against O'Reilly's hand, her head lulling back against the bedding, wide brown eyes rolling as the Detective's finger tips pressed against her G-spot on the first try; no man had ever achieved such a feat.

 

Tandy felt an intense, unfamiliar but very welcome pleasure course through her body; in that instant every nerve catching fire. Tensing all over, she felt weak and strong at the same time, waves of ecstasy turning her brain to mush as she spilled out over O'Reilly's twisting digits.

 

Watching from above, O'Reilly held the girl as she came, the blonde adorably quiet as she finally released her pent up frustration. Absorbing her ever twitch and spasm, the brunette laid atop Tandy her hand now gently stroking her wet flower as she finally relaxed, panting for breath in the Detective's arms:

 

"Good girl." 

 

Smiling, O'Reilly kissed the blonde's forehead, rolling over to lie beside the stunned runaway, both staring up at the ceiling. Finding her hand, the brunette held it tightly.

 

"That," Tandy gasped breathlessly: "Was Ah-mazing!"

 

Snickering the two laid together, their differences all but forgotten, both reveling in Tandy’s post-orgasmic bliss. Listening to rain clatter down onto the thin roof, the blonde girl finally piped up:

 

"Don’t you want me to, you know… return the favour?"

 

Closing her eyes, O'Reilly shook her head sleepily:

 

"Thats okay honey, its bad enough I let any of this this happen…"

 

"Why? Don't you trust me??" Grinning, Tandy kissed the brunette once more:

 

“Mmm, I'm not sure I trust myself..."

 

Skin connecting with skin, another hot flash of Hope enveloping Tandy, the blonde girl feeling her mind descend into a heavenly abyss of O'Reilly's hopes and dreams.

 

…

 

Engrossed, she watched her psychic counterpart reach for the brunette’s flower; opening it with her tongue.

 

Whatever restraint O'Reilly had her subconscious had no limits; the woman needed sex. And she needed it bad. To fulfill that need dream Tandy also had no limits.

 

And still she went lower; tongue rolling into every crevice, finding a deeper pleasure the mature woman denied herself.

 

One which would give her back control.

 

…

 

Returning to the real world, Tandy steeled herself:

 

“Your wish is my command…”

 

Laying down kiss after kiss on the the brunette, Tandy rolled on top of her sexy mark:

 

Feeling the blonde re-initiate their sexy encounter, her weight pressing down on the brunette's abdomen, O’Reilly’s eyes sprang open:

 

“Tandy what are you doing??”

 

Sliding down the Detective’s belly, the blonde smiled naughtily, brown eyes filled with renewed heat as she elected not to answer; at least, not in words.

 

Tracking sensuously down her abdomen Tandy teased the Detective mercilessly with her sweet little tongue; producing deep moans from O’Reilly as she made tantalizing circles with it on her belly and then into her navel. 

 

Descending between the brunette’s legs, Tandy’s gaze finally fell onto lacy knickers; swiftly tugging the dainty fabric drop around her outstretched knees. Meeting O’Reilly’s amazed eyes, Tandy smirked:

 

“What?? I know what you were hoping for…”

 

"I-I would never ask you to…“ O’Reilly whimpered guiltily at the sight of the beautiful blonde girl kissing her inner thighs before staring intently at her swollen pussy.

 

Without further teasing the blonde open her mouth to sweep her tongue against O’Reilly’s moist lips, the brunette groaning deeply:

 

"Oooohhh...”

 

Enjoying her initial taste Tandy savoured the cream on her tongue before taking another surreptitious lick. Starting with a light, leisurely tickle she soon drove O’Reilly into a lust-crazed frenzy. 

 

Falling back against the bed O'Reilly exhaled in pleasured agony as Tandy's tongue played with her pussy. Beginning to squirm, O'Reilly made adorable little whimpering noises as the girl determinedly lapped at her nethers. She felt like a different person now: Gone was the determined, self assured young Cop; replaced by a frantic girl desperate for sex. Restraining herself, O'Reilly wanted to grasp that long blonde hair and shoved the girl into her snatch, instead begging for more as Tandy’s tongue worked mercilessly over her tender lips:

 

“Ohhhh! Nnnnghh!! Tandy!!!”

 

Trembling, O’Reilly writhed hard against the bed frame, hands tearing at her sheets as her hips flexed forward; flushed face jerking from side to side.

 

"Ohhhh,” O’Reilly whimpered, “Fuckkkk! Please! ... come on ... make me cum! Tandy you’re driving me crazy!"

 

Looking up from her work Tandy grinned, her lips glistening with the brunette’s cream:

 

“You have the right to remain silent you know??”

 

“Urrrghhh!!” O’Reilly groaned, thighs shaking as the blonde bowed her head once more. Why did she need this? How had this street thief stolen her desire so completely??

 

Sucking the brunette’s peach into her mouth Tandy kept at it determinedly; tightening her grip on the brunette’s round butt cheeks, drawing herself into the Cop's pussy. It was clear now that O'Reilly was gay; no straight woman creamed this easily. Tandy was used to crossing the line to gain what she wanted. If that meant munch box then so be it. Of course it helped when the brunette tasted like roses: her delectable flavour keeping the blonde's lips sealed around her pulsating snatch.

 

Whether or not Tandy herself played for that particular team almost seemed irrelevant; she had absorbed the hopes of a closeted lesbian and so she had her temperament. She just couldn't help it; the brunette’s pussy juices had become a drug to her! O'Reilly's inner tissues were a vivid pink and glistening with juice, lips swollen and protruding, drawing her in like a bee to a flower. Tandy licked deeper and deeper into her molten centre while she reached upward to grope the brunette’s flexing body. 

 

Feeling fingers grasp her hard niple, O’Reilly screamed as Tandy began to tweak and pinch engorged flesh, yet another kink fulfilled by this crazy little slut. Going a step further, the girl wrapped her fingers around each peak, twisting till her buds were sore:

 

"Ohhh Fuuuuckk!!!"

 

Still restrained to the bed the older woman just couldn’t help herself, hips bucking urgently, swiping her wet cunt back and forth against Tandy’s soft swollen lips.

 

Almost thrown backward, Tandy held her nerve and kept eating her; improving her technique with each passing minute, tongue twisting upward to into needy flesh even as her own mouth was coated in hot sticky cream.

 

O’Reilly squealed again as that sweet tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot; taken by sweet surprised, the brunette couldn't help but cum in the girl's open mouth.

 

“Unnnghh- Bowen!! Nnnggghhh... what are you doing to Meeeee????"

 

“Mmmmmm!" came the only reply, Tandy only licking and sucking more urgently as O’Reilly orgasmed, hips gyrating wildly, spreading cream around the blonde’s cheeks. Riding her high, the brunette craned her neck to check on the little pussy pleaser:

 

The two women locking eyes O’Reilly momentarily gained her senses as she gazed into those wide brown orbs, staring back at her from between quivering thighs. Sensing the last of the Detective’s rationality in her dazed expression, Tandy knew she would have to go further if she wanted to finish the brunette off; just as she had in her vision.

 

Using the last of her strength Tandy raised the Detective’s fine bottom, moving lower still. Craning her neck she lifted a warm thigh over her shoulder, reaching under O’Reilly to allow her tongue swipe lightly over the pink circle of her asshole:

 

“AWWwwwww…”

 

Touching an erogenous zone O’Reilly herself had never dared to enter the brunette gasped, flexing involuntarily, eyes impossibly wide; amazed by this fantastic new sensation Tandy had awoken.

 

"Ugh! Ugh! UGGGHH!!” O’Reilly moaned incoherently, “how did you?! Awww….”

 

Tandy’s reply was a wet slurp, mouth deeply embedded in the Detective’s back hole. Cheeks tightly squeezed, the blonde stretched to take another, slow wet lick at O’Reilly’s asshole, tickling her sphincter whilst burying her nose in the brunette’s snatch. For the usually composed Detective, such an onslaught of stimulation was simply too much to much to resist:

 

Her whole nervous system going into overdrive, pleasure signals ricocheted throughout her body. Spasming the Detective screamed:

 

"TAANNNDDDYYY!!!” 

 

Her name exploding from O’Reilly’s lips, Tandy felt the brunette shimmy and shake. Looking up the blonde was surprised by the extraordinary exclamation only to have her face and hair sprayed, the Detective finally letting herself go. Shuddering Tandy regained her senses, hot cream dripping from her cheeks as the older woman's slit flexed before her eyes.

 

“Urrrgghhhh….”

 

A low, guttural noise accompanying O’Reilly’s final climax the sound died in her throat, a final spurt of cream spattering Tandy’s astonished face as the Cop collapsed. Releasing the brunette’s dripping nethers, Tandy wiped her lips and eyes hurriedly while the brunette slumped back onto the mattress. Vision swimming, she could just make out the girl rising up before her as she passed out.

 

…..

 

Groggily opening her eyes, O’Reilly awakened slowly; the bright light of day streaming into her little apartment. Slowly regaining her senses the Detective groaned, praying last night’s tryst had been a twisted dream and not the infraction of her duties she knew it to be.

 

Finally attempting to sit up the brunette shuddered in place, her wrists clanking against the headboard above her.

 

Craning her neck, O’Reilly could just make out her own handcuffs binding the brunette to her own bed.

 

Blinking hard she tried to think clearly, looking around the room for the girl. Spotting the blonde sat at the foot of her bed, O’Reilly called out:

 

“Tandy?! What is this??”

 

Hearing the Detective tug on the cuffs Tandy didn’t look up; busy pouring over the evidence she had found in the brunette’s file boxes:

 

“Sorry Brigid, no can do…”

 

Arising from her position Tandy sauntered into O’Reilly’s eyeline, half-dressed in her white top and a pair of the brunette’s own black panties:

 

“You don’t mind if I borrow these?” 

 

Waving her open file down at her undergarments, O’Reilly ignored the question, reading the label printed on the cover:

 

“The Roxxon case??…” Shaking her head in dismay the brunette glared up at the impetuous street thief:

 

“ You were playing me this whole time?!”

 

Tandy chuckled dryly:

 

“Yeah, you fell for my ‘helpless lil girl’ routine hook, line and sinker. Although I didn’t mean to screw you… pun intended. Its just that, this file is what I came for… pun intended.”

 

Angry, O’Reilly flexed against the bed; yanking hard on her chain as if to escape. Watching the naked Detective twist helplessly Tandy shook her head:

 

“Don’t be mad Dt. O’Reilly; we both got what we were hoping for!”

 

Turning away from the brunette, Tandy stepped back into freshly dried jeans; making sure to tease the brunette with an eyeful of her sumptuous behind as she wriggled back into her tight pants. Ascertaining that escape from the bed was hopeless O’Reilly screwed her eyes shut, thumping her head against the mattress; Tandy had literally fucked her.

 

Seeing the girl raise her cellphone in the corner of her eye, O’Reilly growled through gritted teeth:

 

“Don’t you dare…”

 

The camera flashed twice, capturing the brunette in all her naked glory as Tandy replied:

 

“Just a few snaps; call it an insurance policy.”

 

Furious at the Runaway O’Reilly felt rage boil up inside her; the Detective’s once kind feelings for the young con-artist turning to instant hate.

 

Moving closer to the bed Tandy felt a pang of guilt, her smug smile fading at the sight of O’Reilly’s impotent fury:

 

“Thank you; For your co-operation.”

 

Leaning over the brunette, Tandy kissed her cheek:

 

Without warning a final vision cascaded forward, bright light blinding the street thief:

 

….

 

Lost in her endless white void Tandy spun; finally spying herself across the open space. 

 

Naked and crouched on all fours, she saw the brunette standing over her, glowering at her quivering, naked form: 

 

Tandy felt the blunt force pushed between her virgin cheeks before she saw it, an immense dagger stretching her cheeks wide open before sliding inside her; the two women colliding in utter depravity.

 

Frozen in place Tandy couldn't speak; watching herself being anally destroyed she still felt every inch; the image hazy but unmistakable.

 

Shuddering, the blonde girl gasped, spittle flying from her lips as the raging Detective gripped her flailing waist. Plunging forward once more, the brunette swung her powerful hips; the dagger diving deep into the blonde's darkest depths.

 

Soft round flesh reverberating under the huge impact; her soft body pumped backward and forward, reducing the proud thief to a shivering wreck.

 

Overwhelmed the beautiful blonde howled, light and ecstasy pulsating all around her as the vision faded.

 

.....

 

Tandy flinched, gasping in shock as she frantically escaped the Detective’s newfound Hopes. Falling back against the wall she panted for breath, big brown eyes wide and fearful as the dark fantasy lingered; hands instinctively grasping her own behind.

 

Staring back at her, O’Reilly smirked threateningly:

 

“You better be long gone before I get out of these cuffs Tandy Bowen. Because next time we meet?? Your ass is mine.”


End file.
